


Kiss Up to Shut Up

by salamandererg



Series: The Beatles [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Concert, Fictional Characterizations of Real People, Gen, Kissing, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Real Person Slash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandererg/pseuds/salamandererg
Summary: Kissing someone can actually be used to shut up other people as well.





	Kiss Up to Shut Up

As Paul approached the microphone, he noticed the amount of screaming coming from the audience getting much louder. He smiled charmingly at no one in particular, combed his fingers habitually through the front of his hair, and proceeded to announce the next song. However, since he was slightly out of breath, the normally short sentence was elongated.

“Um, this next song is off, uh, off our LP—”

Every time Paul would stop to take a small breath, the fans would cheer louder, each girl screaming out her favorite Beatle’s name as loudly as her lungs would allow. Others were screaming just to scream. Paul tried to calm the audience down by waving his hands a little, but this only seemed to encourage their noisemaking and he quickly stopped doing it.

“Alright, now, alright,” Paul tried to start again, “Our next song we’ll be doing is from—”

The crowd let out a huge yell, almost as if it was one giant life form instead of thousands of individual (mostly adolescent) people. Paul looked around at his band mates and saw George waving animatedly to the fans in all directions. He had a big smile on his face that could have been attributed to the rush of performing, but Paul knew it was because George thought it was extremely funny that their fans screamed over every little thing they did.

Paul turned back to the mic, not quite annoyed, but not quite calm either. He tried not to show his rising temper by speaking in a light voice, “Okay, the next song is—hey, hey, quiet down—” Paul left off; the crowd was just not getting the hint. Paul placed his index finger in front of his mouth and nose, “Shh, everyone, shh…”

He couldn’t believe he had resorted to shushing the crowd. He was practically a grown man; grown men did not shush people. Mothers of annoying toddlers and fat, bossy aunts shushed people, not twenty-two year olds.

Paul saw a quick movement out of the corner of his left eye and turned to find John coming toward him with an angry expression on. Paul assumed the older man was mad because of the incessant noise and Paul’s failure to speak over it, ‘What is he gonna do? Yell at _me_ for not getting the crowd under control? Well, it’s not my fault—’

John grabbed the lapel of Paul’s jacket, jerked Paul forward, and crushed their lips together.

That was not what Paul had been expecting. And, made evident by the eerie, _scandalized_ silence that was now present, it wasn’t what was expected by the audience either. It may have been a big crowd, and maybe some of the fans couldn’t see the performers on-stage very well, but there was no mistaking what the two Beatles were doing that close to each other.

John continued kissing Paul (who had started to reciprocate) for about ten more seconds before he pulled away with a small smacking noise that seemed impossibly loud to their ears.

The whole place remained quiet as John turned and strode confidently to his spot at the other microphone without a word to anyone, as if what he had just done was a completely natural reaction to the situation. Paul, however, was still stunned and motionless, his eyes following John’s every move and not seeing his chance to take advantage of the crowd’s hush.

John yelled at Paul across the stage in order to snap him out of it. 

“Well? Hurry up and announce the song!”

Paul blinked at him and nodded in a daze; he took one small step back so he would be in front of his mic again and turned to the dumb-struck audience.

“Uh,” Paul blurted into the mic, his voice disturbingly loud now, “…I, I don’t know what song’s next.”

\--

End

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first one I ever posted! I love it!


End file.
